


Is that Double D?

by WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AND GAY, Aged-Up Character(s), Army spouses, Cussing, Double D is an artist, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos and Piercings, more tags to come, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife/pseuds/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife
Summary: I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.





	1. Where's Double D?

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

**Senior Year** **January**

That damn clock was mocking him. Eddy could have sworn it was going slower than it should be. Maybe he and Ed could skip next period. Why the hell wasn’t Double D in class in the first place?! He needed to talk to him. He had to-  
“Something rooting the pasture between your ears Ed boy?” Asked Rolf, startling Eddy out of his thoughts.  
“Um? What now?” Asked Eddy. After all these years, Rolf’s way of speaking still confused him sometimes.  
“He means, is something on your mind? You and Ed seem pretty spaced out today dude.” Asked his girlfriend Nazz as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh. Yeah sorry guys, just-“ Eddy cut himself off, unsure of what to say. “Got some things on my mind.”  
“Wouldn’t have something to do with the fact that Double D’s not here would it?” She asked. Eddy frowned slightly and turned away, answering Nazz’s question.  
“Double D!” Ed whimpered loudly before he was shushed by the Librarian.  
“So you and Double Dork are fighting? Big deal. It’s not the first time and I’m sure it won’t be the last. By this time tomorrow you Ed’s will be all buddy buddy again.” Kevin commented in a bored tone, not even bother to lift his head up from the paper he was working on.  
“Come on Kev, be nice. This is obviously bothering them.” Nazz chastised her friend.  
“Shut the hell up shovel chin. Nobody asked you.” Eddy muttered, scooting down further into his seat at his girlfriend’s annoyed expression. Since starting high school all the cul-de-sac kids got along fairly well. Though Eddy wouldn’t consider Kevin a completely heartless jerk, he still had his moments. Then again, Eddy did too so he couldn’t really complain. And since Kevin was his girlfriend’s best friend, he would deal with the carrot top. Hence why he was sitting with said carrot top along with Nazz, Ed, and Rolf at one of the large Library tables during their shared free period.  
“If you must know, me and Sockhead had an…awkward conversation yesterday. And it didn’t really end well.” Eddy said, his voice becoming smaller as he spoke.  
“Didn’t end well meaning…?” Asked Nazz, hoping for him to elaborate.  
“Meaning he kinda dropped a crazy bomb on me and Lumpy about himself and we, -er well I, didn’t exactly take it well.” Eddy muttered.  
“What did you do?” Asked Nazz, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
Eddy lowered his head and scooted down into his chair further. Ashamed of himself.

___________________________________________________________

“Oh…” Said Eddy. “Wow Double D. That’s a…..umm..”  
The small hopefully smile on Edd’s face dropped.”I understand that this might be a bit of a shock to you both. But I assure you gentleman, that I am still the same person you have known since childhood. This does not change who I am. You both may leave if you like.” Said Edd, seeing the uneasiness on Eddy’s face. “I can see that this conversation has made you uncomfortable. Perhaps collect your thoughts on the matter, and we could possibly speak again tomorrow after you’ve had time for this new information to settle in. I only ask that you refrain from telling anyone of our other acquaintances as of yet.”  
“Yeah.” Said Eddy, still over whelmed by the news. “Yeah I think that’s a good idea. Come on Lumpy.” He said absentmindedly as he left Double D’s house.

__________________________________________________________

“You just left?!” Screeched Nazz before she was shushed by the annoyed Librarian.  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. Double D told you something that freaked you out and you just left?” Asked Nazz. Eddy nodded his head in answer.” Not cool dude. What’d he even tell you?”  
“He-,” Eddy cut himself off. “He didn’t want us to tell anyone. I guess he wanted to do it himself.”  
“Ok. Then how about we all head over there after school today? By the sound of it, Double D needs his friends. What do you guys think?” Nazz asked.  
“Yes. Rolf will come to see the skinny Ed boy. Some of Nana’s fresh pie will cheer up the gapped toothed one.” Rolf said. Ed smiled while everyone else scrunched up their noses, all too aware of how unappetizing some of Rolf’s ‘Old-Country’ food can be.  
“Yeah sure. We’ll go check on Double Dweeb.” Said Kevin who still hadn’t lifted his head from his paper.  
“Great. Then it’s settled.” Nazz exclaimed as she clapped her hands together before returning to her own school work.  
“Babe, you don’t have to do that. Me and Lumpy here can just-“  
“No Eddy.” Said Nazz, cutting off her boyfriend. “We’re all Double D’s friends. I don’t know what’s going on, I’m not even saying he has to tell us anything. What he needs is to know that he has friends that are here for him if and when he needs them. No matter what. Since apparently you didn’t do a very good job at that yesterday.” She finished with narrowed eyes at Eddy who looked properly scolded at the comment before he turned back to his own work. Guess he was gonna have to wait until school was over after all.


	2. Mr&Mrs. Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

"Dude, that thing stinks. Why the hell did you bring that again?" Kevin asked Rolf as the smell of 'Nana's pie' assaulted his senses.

"To show the skinny Ed boy Rolf's friendship." Rolf said cheerily as Ed smiled broadly beside him. Completely unfazed by the culinary monstrosity.

"Whatever you say stretch." Kevin muttered as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"You doubt the Son of a Shepard and his Nana's pie?" Rolf asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dudes come on. Don't fight." Nazz said as she looked up at her friends. She was a fairly average height, about 5 and a half feet, but she was still dwarfed by all of her friends. Well all except for Eddy, though he was only slightly shorter that her at around 5' 3". While her, Eddy, and double D had only gained maybe two or three more inches since starting high school the rest of her boys shot up at least a good 6 inches or more. The three of them being in the six foot range.

School had finally ended for the day. After making a stop by Rolf's house to pick up his 'friendship pie', the five of them were making their way though the snow toward Double D's house. They were all surprised to see a sleek looking Black BMW sitting in the usually empty drive way when they got to Edd's house. At the front of the driveway was an over flowing dumpster with books, beakers, and clothes spilling out of it. At the top of the pile, sitting atop an empty ant farm, was Jim. Double D's beloved cactus. They all stopped to look at each other, worry written across their faces. Even Kevin looked concern. Anyone who knew Double D, knew how important that cactus was to him. He'd had it for years, and would have never left it out in the cold let alone actually thrown it out. They all continued their way to the front door.

When they all made it to the door Eddy lifted his hand,"HEY SOCKHEAD? YOU HOME?" He shouted as he knocked loudly. They were all surprised yet again when the door swung open to reveal a smartly dressed slender woman. She was fairly tall with fair skin, her features were shape with high cheek bones. She had light brown hair that was pulled up into a tight bun and her eyes were a familiar shade of cyan.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked the dumbstruck teens in a thick french accent. This obviously had to be Double D's mother, if the blue eyes and slight gap between her teeth when she spoke was anything to go by.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry ma'am. We're were just looking for our friend doub-,-er I mean, Eddward. Is he home by any chance?" Asked Nazz politely. A mix of emotions crossed the woman's face. A mix of anger and pain and.........regret? Before the woman could answer another figure joined her in the doorway. A tall regal looking man with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. He too was dressed in business attire.

"He no longer lives here." He said in a cold tone.

"I-I'm sorry what sir?" Asked Nazz confused. Her and the guys were really starting to get tired of all these surprises.

"He no longer lives here. Now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I must be going. We have an important business meeting to attend and must finish preparing for our flight." He said, his voice once again cold and emotionless as he moved to shut the door. 

"Excuse me sir," Nazz asked before he was able to close it. " If he doesn't live here anymore, could you possible tell us were your son is?" Her patience was wearing thin, though she still tried to be polite.     

"I can not, because I do not know. That boy is no son of mine. He is no longer our concern. Good day children." He said before closing the door in their faces. The teens stood there for a few moments, still confused at what had just happened. That was obviously Double D's parents. But then where was he?

___________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell was that?" Asked Nazz. They had all made their way to her house and were currently sitting in her living room. "How can they not know where their own son is? And what the fuck did that ass whole mean 'not their concern'? What the hell is going on?" Nazz continued to rant as her boys stared off into space, lost in their own confusion. Over the past few hours they had all tried, and failed, to get in touch with Double D one way or another. Either texting, calling, or even E-mail. All to no avail. 

"Babe?"

"I mean seriously?!"

"Babe?"

"What kind of piss ass father does tha-"

"BABE!" Eddy shouted finally getting his girlfriends attention. "I think...... I think I know." He finished quietly. They all turned to look at him curiously before a look of understanding crossed Nazz's face.

"Does this have something to do with what Double D told you yesterday?" She asked. Eddy looked away and clenched his fists. After a moment he turned to face the others again.

"I think so. Sockhead always said that his parents are super tradtionalist. Ya know, hot shot career, white picket fence, a.... a wive and kids." Eddy trailed off, lost in his own thought for a moment.

"Ok? And?" Nazz asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion." What are you getting at Eddy? What does that have to do with anything?"

 "What I'm 'getting at', is that there won't be any Mrs. Sockhead. Like ever." Once again all his friends looked at him in confusion. Nazz once again was the first one to have realization dawn on her, and her eyes widened. 

"Wait. You mean Double D is-...." Her sentence trailing off. Eddy simply nodded."So that's what you guys talked about yesterday? He came out to you guys?" Again, Eddy nodded.

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM AFTER HE TOLD YOU?!?!" She screeched, causing all of her boys to cringe away from her."What the actually fuck Eddy? That obviously must have been hard for him. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't okay!" Eddy shouted, frustrated at both himself and the situation."I panicked and my first thought was to get the hell out of there. I was raised being told that that was wrong. Unnatural. I never questioned it before. But after I had a chance to really think about, I didn't understand why it was so bad."At this point it seemed like he was speaking more to himself than those around him. "I was an idiot, I know! That's why I wanted to talk to him today. I wanted to-.....I-", Eddy trailed off as he looked away, his hands shaking from him clenching them so tightly. "I wanted to tell him he was right. That it didn't change anything. That he was still the sockhead we all grew up with. That he was still him and that as long as he was happy I was.......But now..."

Nazz reached out and put a comforting hand on her boyfriend's knee. "You're right Eddy. You were an idiot, and you messed up. But what matters now is that you've realized your mistake and is trying to fix it. I'm sure we'll find him soon babe." She said as she leaned over to place a kiss on Eddy's temple before settling herself in his lap. They all slipped into silence again, each lost in their own thoughts. Though the same question kept flickering through everyone's head... Where was Double D?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh. O.O  
> Where's Double D gone off to? Will his friends find him? What will happen to Jim the cactus? Will we find out next chapter? We shall see **taps fingers together evilly.**


	3. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

_"wow..."_

Was it really so bad?

_"Disgraceful. Where could we have gone wrong?"_

Wrong? There was nothing wrong with him......... Was there? He was still the same person. Nothing about him had changed. Had this truly driven away those he held close?

_"Yeah. Yeah I think that's a good idea. Come on Lumpy."_

_"You will cease these..... these LUDICROUS thoughts and notions. No son of my mine will behave in such a way. Such nonsense is not welcome in this house."_

Yeah. House. Not home. That lonely place was never truly home. One should feel safe and happy in a home. Not isolated and deprived. The only place Edd could ever truly be himself was lost in the pages of his sketch book. The scratching of his pencil a calming melody. The inks and charcoal smeared across his skin a loving embrace. The beautiful scenery and creations he saw in his minds eye as welcome company.

Yes there were many things people didn't know about Eddward Vincent. True that both Ed and Eddy knew he enjoyed drawing, but neither knew just how much. No one knew how it helped keep him centered. Everyone thought he preferred books and knowledge. Which in some ways was true, Eddward prided himself in his high intellect and truly did enjoy learning. But nothing compared to how drawing made him feel. To see something in his mind and watch it come to life on the page.

This was only one of many things that led to the altercation with his parents. Edd was a legal adult and had been since his birthday back in November. Now that the new year had come and his high school life was coming to an end, he wanted a fresh start. No more secrets. No more front for those around him. He was done with the mask he had hidden behind for years. He was 'laying all his cards on the table' as they say. Seems that those around him didn't much care for the hand he dealt.  

Which is what led him to where he was now. Homeless and alone. Walking along the interstate. Nothing but the clothes on his back, his mini sketch book he always kept in his pocket, and his wallet he was lucky enough to have some money in along with his ID. In the past 24 hours Edd had completely open up to those around him, had lost his best friends, and gotten kick out.

_Hell of a way to start the new year._ Edd thought with a dry chuckle before a sharp wind hit him. Causing him to shiver and pull his coat tighter around his slender body. He had walked thru the entire night after leaving his parents. He cast a sad look toward the homes of those he thought as friends before he began to walk. Leaving the cul-de-sac behind without looking back. 

He'd stopped at a few convenient stores and gas stations he'd come across. Either to buy himself something to eat, relieve himself, or to simply escape the cold weather for a moment. The roads were practical empty and dawn was just beginning to break over the horizon. Eddward dearly wished he could stop and draw it. But a lass, his numb fingers would never be able to capture the beautiful sight. He had to find a place to warm up again before pulling his hands out of his jackets thickly lined pockets, let alone actually hold a pencil steady.  

It was at that moment, as he stopped to admire the rising sun, that the unmistakable sound of a semi's horn caused him to jump. He hadn't realized he had ventured closer to the road as he watched the coming dawn. Eddward shuffled away a few steps before turning toward the sound, just as a large mossy green semi truck drove by.

_huh.. That's almost the same shade of green as-NO! No, no. You're leaving that life behind. Don't think about any of them._  Especially _not_ _him._

As Eddward mentally shook himself he realized that the truck had come to a stop.  _Oh my, I hope I haven't upset them._ He thought. He had already come across a few drivers who seemed upset with him walking by the road. He watched as the door swung open and his eyes widened at the figure stepping out of the trucks cabin. He started to panic some as the person started walked toward him.

He had to be one of the largest men Edd had ever seen. Edd was a little taller than average, just shy of 6 feet. But this man seemed to dwarf him! He had to be 6'6" atleast, maybe even a little taller. His chest was very broad and his arms looked as big around as Edd's head. He had wavy shoulder length salt and pepper hair partially covered by a skull and cross bones banana, the rest falling around his face and strong jaw that was also covered in a matching mustache and chest length beard. He had on ripped and faded jeans, wore cowboy boots, and a faded ACDC t shirt that stretched out over his large frame. Almost all of the visible caramel skin was littered with tattoos. This man was extremely daunting and Edd was frozen in his tracks as the man walked up to him.

As the man got closer Edd could see that his eyes were a very dark brown. He surprised Edd by smiling kindly. "Amigo, it's too cold for a morning walk don't you think?" He asked. His voice was deep and booming, yet friendly and welcoming. There was a Hispanic note to his accent. For a moment Edd was struck silent. Not at all expecting this to be a friendly encounter. 

"No, sir. I suppose it isn't." Edd said with a small smile of his own after he collected himself." Which is why I hope to find a warm place soon."

" 'fraid you're outta luck kiddo. Nearest stations not for another 10 miles." The older man said with a grimace causing Edd to do so as well.

"Well that's unfortunate." Edd mumbled to himself.

"Tell you what, how about I give you a lift? I'm starvin' and need to make a stop there myself." The man said. Just then Edd's stomach gave a loud growl, causing him to flush in embarrassment and the older man to throw his head back and laugh. "Looks like I'm not the only one, eh mi amigo. Whadda say? Better than walking in this weather, si?" The man asked as he stopped laughing. A large kind smile still on his face.

Eddward was at a lost. It was true that he really did need to get out of the cold. But this was a complete stranger. Someone he'd literally met in the middle of no where.  _Then again, it's not like I have alot to lose at this point,_ he thought. Just then his stomach gave another violent rumble.  _Eh, what the hell._

"A ride would be much appreciated yes. I don't have much money to give you for fuel but-"

"Think nothing of it." The man cut him off with another smile before offering his hand to Edd. "My name is Diego. What about you son?"

"Eddward, with two D's sir." He answered, so use to having to explain the spelling difference in his name and the other Ed's.

Diego lifted a bushy brow before he chuckled softly and smiled again." Well 'Eddward with two D's', it's nice to meet you." He said as he wrapped his larger hand around Edd's much smaller one in a firm shake before turning to walk back toward his truck, the younger man close behind.  

  

   


	4. Sketching the Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

Though the ride was silent, it was a comfortable silence. Both simply enjoying the warmth the trucks cabin provided as Aerosmith played over the radio. Diego tapping his hands on the wheel to the beat of "Dream On" as they both mouthed the words to themselves. It took less than ten minutes to reach the truck stop.

"Here we are." Said Diego as he pulled the truck into an empty fueling slot.

"Thank you again sir." Edd said as they shook hands again.

"Think nothing of it my boy." Replied Diego with another kind smile before he made his way around the truck to the gas pump. Though Edd was dishearten to lose the company, he knew he shouldn't waste anymore of the man's time, and made his way into the gas station. It was like all the others that Edd had come across, dingy and not exactly the cleanest, but it had cheap things for him to snack on and a place for him to sit while he ate.

After Edd purchased himself a bottle of water and a prepackaged sandwich he spotted an unoccupied table with two seats and made his way over. He cringed at the soda spill and other mysterious stains. He was able to lay out a few napkins on the seat and tabletop as a barrier between himself and the sticky surfaces. As he made himself comfortable, at least as comfortable as he could, he finally was able to sate his empty stomach. Edd was reluctant to continue his cold and lonely trek so decided to take out his sketch book and try his hand at drawing the beautiful sunrise he saw earlier that morning. He was unaware of how much time had passed before a familiar voice startled him.

"My, you're quite the artist aren't ya son?" Diego said, chuckling softly as Edd jumped.    

"Oh! Th-thank you sir." Edd stuttered as he turned to face the older man. He hadn't expected to speak to him again. 

"Mind if I join you?" Diego asked as he motioned to the empty seat across from Edd. It was then Edd realized Diego was holding a few sandwiches of his own along with a large energy drink.

"Of course sir." Edd answered with a small smile as well. Happy to have some company again. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Diego ate and Edd continued to draw. Edd didn't usually draw in front of anyone other than Ed and Eddy, and even that was rare. Though they knew he enjoyed it, they never really much cared for the things he drew. Never really making an effort to appreciate the heart and hard work Edd put into each piece before something else they deemed more interesting than 'doodles', as Eddy put it, would gather their attention. And heaven forbid his parents catch him drawing or find one of his sketch books. Edd had taken to hiding them, not wanting to suffer his mother's disappointment or his father's cold disapproval of him spending his time on anything other than schooling and the many lessons they forced upon him.

"So kiddo, ya take lesson or is that just natural talent?" Diego asked, breaking the silence. Edd looked up from his sketch book to see the older man watching him, that warm smile still in place. Edd flushed slightly, not expecting the compliment.

"N-no sir. I've never taken lessons, but I wouldn't necessarily call it talent." Edd answered, his statement ending in a bitter note as the many times his parents would chastise him for 'wasting his time on childish endeavors' crossed his mind. 

"Are you kidding me?" Diego asked, his eyes wide and disbelieving. " That's got to be one of the most impressive drawings I've ever seen!" Gesturing to Edd's sketch book." And that's saying something, considering my wife's an artist." It was Edd's turn to look at the older man in wide eyed disbelief.

"Really?" he asked after he stopped opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Oh yeah!" Diego said with another smile, this one filled with pride. "She's always loved drawing and body art. Ended up opening her own tattoo parlor shortly after we got married. Says it was our first baby before we actually had any kids." He said with a deep chuckle.

"Wow." Edd said in amazement. "That's incredible."

"Yep. That's my girl." Diego said with pride. "That was her dream. I made sure I was there for her every step of the way. Wasn't easy. We definitely had some ups and downs. When she first opened her parlor most people didn't much care for a female artist. Thought we were gonna have to close her down a few times." He said with a slight frown before he smiled again. "But she never gave up. Never let anybody bring her down. 25 years later and my wife's the most successful parlor owner in El Paso. People have come as far off as Houston for her work."

"Wow." Edd said again. He could see the happiness and pride that Diego held for his wife.  _Must be nice to have someone support you and your dreams._ Edd thought bitterly before he mentally shook himself. "You must be very proud of her."

"Absolutely." Diego said with a wistful smile and far off look. "What about you son? You wantin' to be an artist?" He asked.

"Oh...Um..I-I suppose I'd like to b-but..." Edd wasn't really sure how to answer. Of course Edd would love nothing more than to have a career doing what he loved, but he didn't think it was possible. He had been told so many times that it wasn't. His work wasn't good enough for-

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from a stranger, but I think you could do it." Diego said, pulling Edd from his depressing thoughts. Edd was stunned once again at the older man's sincere and kind words. Unsure of how to reply Edd looked back down at his sketch book and began to fiddle with the page. After a few moments Diego spoke again.

"Look son, I know it's none of my business, so ya don't gotta answer, but what are you really doing out here all alone?" Diego asked softly. Edd looked up see nothing but concern written across the older man's face. Before Edd knew it, his eyes started to fill with tears as the events of the last 24 hours came rushing back. He looked away and clenched his fist, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I had a....... an altercation with my parents." Edd said brokenly. He cleared his throat before he continued. "We had different ideas of what my future held. When it seemed we couldn't come to any type of compromise they.......suggested I leave." Edd sniffled slightly and coughed, trying to clear the lump in his throat. "So I did." He finished quietly. 

"Oh son thats-" Diego was at a lose of what to say. He reached over to gentle pat the younger man's arm. This caused Edd to look up again, his eyes still brimming with tears. He hated the fact he let himself be so vulnerable in front of someone he'd only just met. But the weight of everything he'd been through seemed to finally come crashing down on him, and he was unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Look kid, I'm not great with words, but my wife and kids say I'm a pretty good listener." Diego said as he pulled his hand back and sat it on the table between them. "And I have a feeling there's more to this story of your's.So-... so if you need to get some things off your chest...... I'm all ears." Diego finished his statement with a half smile and a wiggle of his ears as Edd looked up at him. It had the desired affect and Edd let out a small watery laugh.

"You've already been so kind to me. I wouldn't want to burden you anymore by venting." Edd said. He truly did want to talk to someone, but he didn't want to take advantage of Diego's kindness. 

"You're no burden at all my boy." Diego said as he reached over to pat Edd's arm again with a soft smile. "Vent away." 

So he did.

 

 

          

 

 

 


	5. Texas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

For the next two hours the men sat and talked. Edd told him about his friends in the cul-de-sac. His many misadventures with Ed and Eddy. He's parents and their expectations of him. Their absence in the home. His ant farm and Jim. And everything in between. Diego commenting here and there. They talked until Edd got to the events of the last few days. Though he had been comfortable talking to Diego so far, he was afraid the older man would react like his friends and parents. Seeing no judgement in the older man's eyes, Edd decided to tell him about his fight with his parents and the cause of it.  
________________________________________  
"So I told them I was done trying to please everyone. That I wanted to start putting myself first for once and do what made me happy."  
"Which was applying to art school?"  
"Yes sir." Edd said. "They said that it would have been a waste of my intellect and their money, though I never intended for them to help pay for it. Already knowing they'd be upset."  
"So how'd that go?" Diego asked.  
"Not well as I'm sure you can imagine." Edd said with a humorless chuckle. "My father said, not only would I not be able to support myself with suck a ridiculous career path, but I'd never find a suitable wife either."  
"Well I'd think that as long as they love and support you they'd be suitable, wouldn't you?" Diego asked with his brow scrunched up.  
Again Edd was worried of what the older man would think of his next statement. But none the less he continued, still determined to stop hiding who he truly was to those around him.  
"I-I told him that that wouldn't be a problem because the chances of me finding a wife at all were non existent."  
"And why not? You're a good lookin' young man. Ya seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders. What makes you think you can't find yourself a good woman?" Diego said, his brow still furrowed in confusion.  
"B-because....because I'm not interested in women.." Edd said quietly. Waiting for him to understand, then for the look of disgust to cross his face before he stood up to leave. Or worst, for Diego to tell him how repulsing and vile he thought he was..... like his father did...  
After a few moments the look of understanding that Edd was waiting for crossed Diego's face. But Edd was surprised when the look of revulsion or list of insults never came.  
"Oh. Well same principals apply. I'm sure you could find yourself a good guy."  
For a moment Edd was stunned. This was the first time he'd told someone of his sexuality that hasn't left or insulted him.  
"You alright there son?" Diego asked as the silence stretched on and Edd continue to look at him in disbelief.  
"Y-y-yes sir." Edd answered as he composed himself. "My apologizes. You're just the first person I've told of my sexuality that hasn't walked away or thrown insults at me." It was then that a dark look crossed Diego's face, but it didn't seem to be directed at Edd.  
"So you're telling me that that's one of the reason's your parents kicked you out son?" He asked, frustation starting to bubble up in his chest.  
"Yes sir..." Edd said, confused at the annoyance in could detect in the older man's voice. "It was the 'straw that broke the camel's back' if you will." They were silent for a few moments as Diego tried to rein in his temper.  
"I'm so sorry son." Diego said after he'd gotten his temper under control. " No child should have to go through what you have. Especially over something out of their control. A parent should always support their children, and those that don't shouldn't be able to call themselves parents at all." For a moment Edd was taken aback. Both touched and confused at how passionate Diego's statement was.  
"It's sounds like your speaking from experience." Edd said suddenly.  
"I am." Diego said after a moment. " Ya know I told ya I had kids right?" At Edd's nod he continued." I've got a 17 year old daughter and a 21 year old son. Well, when my son was 16 he came up to me and my wife looking worried to death, sweatin up a storm. Said he had something important to tell me and my wife and asked if we could talk. A whole slew of things was runnin' though my mind ya know? 'did he get a girl pregnant?' 'Is he doin drugs?'. A whole mess of stuff is going through my head. So we go and take a seat in the living room and the whole time my poor boys just shakin'. Scared out of his mind. So my wife, absolute God sent that woman is, sat beside him and wrapped her arm around him. Told him he could tell us whatever he needed to, that'd we'd be there for him how ever we could. Finally he told us that he couldn't keep lying to us anymore and pretending to like girls. Said he'd known that he was gay for about a year now but was too afraid to tell us. Needless to say I was surprised." A sad look crossed Diego's face as he continued. "I think that's what broke my heart the most. That my own son was too afraid to tell me something because he was scared of how I'd react. Guess my parental instincts took over after that and I reached over and wrapped my arm around him too. Told him that as long as he was happy I was. That it didn't matter because he was still my boy, no matter what." Diego had a little smile on his lips. " We spent the next few minutes talking. Laughin and cryin with each other.  
Now I won't lie to you son, it wasn't easy. Not everyone was as supportive as we were. Wasn't long before he came out to the entire school and there was days that he came home pretty ruffed up and worse for ware. But he never let that get him down. Said as long as the people he cared about supported him he could deal with everyone else. And we did. Made sure that he knew we loved him every step of the way. Pretty soon, I guess after the hype of it wore down, that things got better. Sure there are still a few people that throw nasty comment here and there, there's definitely more good days than bad now. Now my boys following his dream and becoming a US soldier. Him and his friend should be getting home from basic training any day now." Diego said with a proud smile.  
Edd was completely in awe. He couldn't help but smile too. "Wow." He said. " I wish my friends and parents would have been that supportive." His smile falling slightly.  
They were both silent again as they were lost in their own thoughts.

“Do ya know where you’re going?” Diego asked suddenly. "After ya leave here I mean?" 

“I- um… No sir. “Edd answered solemnly. “No I don’t.”

“Ever been to Texas?”

“Um…..No?” Edd answered again. Confused by the random question. 

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back. Gotta call the wife real quick.” Diego said as he stood up and made his way out the door. Edd sat there, staring at the door in wide eyed bewilderment. 'That was strange', thought Edd as he turned back to continue his sketch. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Diego return. The large smile Edd was becoming accustom to on his face.

“Alright son, I got a question for ya and I want ya to hear me out okay?” At Edd’s confused look and raised eyebrow Diego continued. “Ya said ya don’t know where you’re going right?” Edd nodded. “Well how’d you like to tag along with me? Now now, hear me out.” Diego said as Edd’s eyes widened at his question. “I already talked to my wife. Says you’re more than welcome to come stay with us for a while. Least til you’re able to get back on your feet.”

For a few more seconds Edd continued to just stare. “I-i-i-i- I couldn’t p-p-possible. You’ve already b-been so kind. I c-couldn’t possible take adv-vantage of your generosity like that.” Edd stuttered out. “Besides, you just said your son would be back from basic training soon. I wouldn’t want to interrupt that time with him.”

“My boy.” Diego said. A kind yet stern look on his face. “I was raised to never turn away someone in need. And by what all you’ve told me, you obviously need someone to give you a helping hand for once. And like I said, I already spoke to my wife. Her and my daughter already know you might be coming. So whadda say?”

Tears began to gather in Edd’s eyes for a whole new reason now. He’d never had someone show him such kindness and generosity. He’d never had someone truly care for him so selflessly. And to have someone he’d only just met do so for him more than he own parents ever had, had the tears spilling down his cheeks once again.

“Yes sir. I’d appreciate that very much.” Edd finally answered as he composed himself. A large smile on his own face now, uncaring that the gap between his teeth was on display.

“Great!” Diego said happily. “Why don’t we go ahead and make our way back to the truck? I’ll call my wife and let her know.” With that, both men stood and made their way back outside to the waiting vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter I know, but hopefully it'll help tie everything together that should happen in the next few chapters. There's gonna be a few more chapters where he's 18 then there be a bit of a time jump to 22-23 after that. Don't worry it'll all make sense........ hopefully. **fingers crossed**


	6. Meeting Karla and Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

Between breaks and rest stops it too them almost two days to drive from *Virginia to Texas, and another ten hours from the truck drop off in Austin to El Paso. They were both once again sitting in comfortable silence. Diego's truck was a red six seat Ford F-150 pick up. Eddward didn't know much about cars, but he could tell that Diego took good care of his vehicle. Metallica's  _Enter Sandman_ was playing over the radio as Diego tapped his hands to the beat on the steering wheel. In the passenger's seat Eddward sat quietly as his nerves started to get the better of him again.  _"Will I be a burden?" "Do they really want me here?" "Will I just be in the way?" "What if-"_

"What's on your mind son?" Asked Diego, interrupting Edd's thoughts.

"Oh...um....I was just-.....Are you sure you and your family are okay with me staying? I really don't what to be a burden." Edd answered, his anxiety starting to get the better of him.

"Of course my boy. Your no burden at all." Diego said as he reached over to roughly pat Edd on the should causing him to let out a small  _oomph_ that made Diego laugh. "Long as ya help out here and there, you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"I can't thank you enough sir." Edd said sincerely. Diego simply smiled and gave Edd another firm pat on the shoulder before putting it back on the wheel. It was soon after that they pulled up to a modest one story brick house. Surrounding the walkway and under the windows were large bare flower bushes. Though they were all stripped of their blooms at the moment because of the weather, Edd assumed it looked beautiful when they were all in season. Edd was still rather nervous and didn't notice the door swing open as the truck came to a stop. As both men stepped out of the vehicle a small blur rammed straight into Diego's chest, causing him to let out a small  _oomph_ before chuckling and wrapping his arms around the petite figure before him.

"I guess ya did hear'em Jazzy." Came a light female voice. Edd turned toward the voice to see a small barefoot woman, maybe 5' 5", dressed in faded shorts, a flannel rolled up to her elbows, and a worn kitchen apron around her waist. She had gently sunkissed skin with a light dusting of freckles on her small round face. She had dark brown hair that was made of small tight curls that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft maple brown with golden flakes that Edd could just make out as she got closer to them. Like Diego most of the visible skin was covered with tattoos, along with multiple piercings dangling from her ears. "So this is your new friend honey?" She asked as she walked around the truck and stuck her hand out for Edd to shake, a kind smile on her face. "Hey there sugar, my name's Karla."

"Um...M-my name is Eddward ma'am. W-with two D's." Edd stuttered out. He really shouldn't be surprised considering he'd spent all that time with Diego already. Eddward just wasn't use to so much attention on himself. Even amongst his friends at Peach Creek, Edd was use to being the person who just blended into the background. Karla raised an delicate eyebrow and shot a sideways glance to her husband who just shrugged before shaking Edd's hand. "Well Eddward with two D's, it's nice to meet'cha. This little firecracker over here is our daughter Jasmine." Karla said a she gestured to the persom beside Diego, whom had both walked around the truck to Edd.

She was was dressed similarly to Karla; barefoot with faded shorts and a kitchen apron around her waist. She was fairly short, Edd guessed around 5' 2". She had a petite frame like Karla but a full hour glass build with wide hips. Her tied off shirt showing her flat stomach and belly button ring. Her hair was thick and black which fell in waves to her waist and framed her heart shaped face. She had a small nose with a tiny star shaped stud on the right side and full lips with a small hoop though the bottom left side. Her skin was a few shades darker that Karla's with the same gold and maple brown eyes. She smiled at Edd too. "Nice to meet'cha!" She said happily, shaking Edd's hand roughly.

"Alrighty, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm starving. We got dinner waiting on the table." Karla said as she turned to make her way back to the house, everyone else following shortly behind. 

* * *

Edd lay awake on the couch, his internal clock still use to waking him up at 5am, thinking of the previous night. Though Edd had been slightly awkward at first he enjoyed the meal and sharing stories with the family around the table. Not once did he feel out of place or unwelcome like he feared. After dinner Edd offered to help clean up with Jasmine and Karla offered him some of their son's old clothes so he could shower and wash his old ones. Considering he hadn't showered since he left his parent's house, he was extremely grateful for the chance to bathe. It was then that a small thud and muffled curse got his attention. Edd looked up in the dimly lit room to see Jasmine dressed in sweat pants and a fitted long sleeved T with a pair of sneakers in one hand, and the other holding her right foot as she hopped in one place for a moment before leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Edd asked softly, causing Jasmine to let out a small shriek of surprise as they both jumped. "My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no. I'm okay. Just stubbed my toe is all. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You did not. I am use to waking up this early."

"Oh..... So you was just gonna lay there?" Jasmine asked with an arched brow.

Edd flushed slightly. "Well, um... more or less I suppose." He muttered. " I would normally go for a walk then complete a few chores before preparing myself for school. But this isn't my house and I don't know where anything is in this town and so I guess I just....." His rambling trailing off.

"Ya normally go for a walk first thing in the morning?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay first, none a that  _ma'am_ stuff. Jasmine is just fine. Second, why don't you come with me? I normally go for a run first thing in the morning, then start on breakfast when I get back if mama and daddy ain't up yet."

"Run?" Edd asked with uncertainty."Um... I'm not exactly the most athletically inclined being...."

"No kidding," Jasmine mocked good naturally. "How about just a walk then? Mama and daddy said you'd probably be staying for a while, so why don't I show you around a bit. Sides, I wouldn't mind the company."

"Really?" Edd asked with wide eyes. "Yes. That'd be wonderful  actually. That is, if you're sure you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Jasmine said with a smirk and a raise brow. "Now come on string-bean, I've only got about an hour before I gotta get ready for school."

Edd shuffled off the couch to the pile of clothes that Karla set out for him and found a pair of sweats as well, along with an old band T to change into before slipping on his beanie and shoes to follow Jasmine out the door. 

 


	7. Routines and Learning Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

A sort of routine had settled with Edd and the small family. Every morning Edd and Jasmine would wake up at dawn for their walk. Jasmine showing him different parts of their small town. Talking and sharing stories along the way. They’d then return to a quite home and begin to cook breakfast. The sound of sizzling food and Jasmine’s music as she danced merrily around Edd and the kitchen waking her parents. Jasmine was both sarcastic and quick-witted as well as kind and bubbly. It was like having both Ed and Eddy combined into a tiny female package and Edd found he rather enjoyed her company.

 

Once breakfast had been cleaned up and Jasmine would leave for school Edd, Diego, and Karla would go to the tattoo parlor. Edd was in awe of all the beautiful art work hanging on the wall and was intrigued by what looked like medical supplies lining one wall in clear cabinets. While Karla worked down stairs with her customers Diego and Edd made their way to the studio apartment above the parlor to prepare it for their son and his friend’s return from basic training. After a few hours Diego would leave to return home while Edd would stay with Karla. Edd couldn’t help but become mesmerized by it all. From the art work on the wall, to the jewelry in the clear display cases. But what truly captivated him the most was the tattoo’s themselves. Edd had seen tattoos before, but never took the time to truly study them. His parents always telling him how ghastly and unprofessional they were.

But now, truly seeing them and the work put into them, Edd was completely awestruck. Each piece beautiful and unique. He watched in amazement as Karla would sketch out a stunning image in seconds, the strokes of her pencil delicate yet sure. Though the buzzing of the tattoo gun startled him at first he was in awe once again as Karla would bring the image to life across her client’s skin. Her strokes just as sure with the intimidating machinery. Each line certain, each shade perfectly subtle.

“So my husband tells me you’re a bit of an artist yourself.” Karla said while she was cleaning up after a tattoo.

“Oh!” He said in surprise as he was disinfecting the seat the client recently occupied. “Um… I do enjoy drawing but I wouldn’t exactly call myself an artist.” Edd muttered. His hand subconsciously going to cover the sketch book in his pocket protectively.

“Mind if I take a peek?” Edd’s eyes widening at the question. He wasn’t use to someone wanting to see his work.

“I-I-I sup-ppose so.” He stuttered out as he pulled his sketch book out of his pocket with shaky hands. Karla smiled kindly at him as she took the book before she began to flip through the pages. Edd turned back to his previous task of preparing the room for her next appointment to keep himself busy. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Not only did people rarely look at his drawings, but this was an actual artist looking through his sketches.

After a few more minutes of cleaning Edd turned back around to see Karla, her face professional and expressionless. Her eyes focused and calculating as she studied each image. She looked back up at Edd with a smile on her face as her eyes softened. “These are beautiful sugar. Where’d you learn to draw like this?” She asked as she handed the sketch book back to Edd. His cheeks coloring at the compliment.

“I d-don’t know ma’am.” He stuttered out. “I suppose just years of practicing. I’ve enjoyed drawing since I was young. If I was uncertain of how to go about a sketch I would turn to books or the internet to help me learn the basics of an image I wanted to create. Shortly I no longer needed the assistance and simply let my mind run free, creating whatever it was that may have been going through my mind at the time. It helped me relax after long and stressful days.”

“I know how ya feel sweetie, drawing helps me relax too.” Karla said kindly. Just then her next client walked into the small room. Karla went about preparing her equipment as Edd took his seat off to the side to watch her work again.

* * *

 

 

For two weeks the cycle continued. Each morning after Jasmine left for school Edd would go to the parlor with Karla, even after him and Diego had finished cleaning the apartment, and watch her work. He became familiar with the different tools and equipment. Learning how each one worked and how to properly take care of it.

“Ya ever thought about getting a tattoo yer’self sugar?” Karla asked one day. For a moment Edd was silent. If he had been asked that question two weeks ago, he would have said no without hesitation. But now…..

“Recently yes. The process seems fascinating and the art work itself is beautiful.” Karla looked around the empty parlor before turning back to Edd.

“If ya got an idea in mind how ‘bout we get ya fixed up right now?” She asked with a large smile. “ I’d be happy to give ya your first tattoo sugar.”

“R-right now?!” Edd asked in astonishment. “Yep. Right now.” Karla answered happily. “ Ain’t nobody here and it’s about closing time anyway. Long as it ain’t something too big we can get ya inked up before we head back to the house.” After a minute a small smile started on Edd lips before it faded away.

“I don’t have the money for a tattoo at the moment and I couldn’t possible ask you to do it for free. You’ve already been so kind to me.” Karla scrunched up her brows in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

“Alrighty sugar, if ya won’t let me do it for free how about a trade. I give you a tattoo, if you give me one.”

“W-what?!” Edd shouted in surprise, his eyes wide.

“Yep, you heard me. I’ll give you one if you give me one. Nothing too big. Maybe something small like right here.” She said as she gestured to a small bare spot on the side of her right wrist.

“B-b-but I n-never…”

“Well ya wanna learn don’t cha?” Edd’s eyes widened even further.  _How did she know that?_  “ I can see it.” She said, answering his silent question. “You already said ya love to learn and I can tell your itching to try it out yourself. Ya already know how to work everything.” Edd was silent again.

“Ok.” He said quietly, the small smile starting to return to his face.

“Great!” Karla said, her entire face lighting up. “Got anything in mind?” She asked as she made her way to turn off the flashing open sign.

“I believe so.” Edd answered as he reached for the sketch book in his pocket.

* * *

 

 

About an hour later Edd and the small family were in Diego’s pick up, making their way back to the house. Edd couldn’t stop admiring the small image that now rested on his inner right wrist. No bigger than the size of a dollar coin. Momentarily obscured by the plastic and clear antiseptic covering it was a beautifully detailed peach over lapping a miniature stunning creek. The day he left the cul-de-sac and his old life behind written in roman numerals underneath. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he had feared. It was more of a firm scratching sensation and a subtle burn. Nothing like the stabbing feeling he was expecting.

“How ya doing back there sugar? It feeling alright?” Karla asked from her spot in the front seat.

“Yes ma’am. It feels fine.” Edd answered with a smile.

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo. I’m so jealous right now.” Jasmine huffed from beside him. Trying to fight the smile on her lips as she too admired the small image.

“Don’t worry JazzyKat.” Diego said from the driver’s seat. “ Your birthday’s in a couple a days and you’ll be able to get one too.” Causing Jasmine’s face to light up.

“I know and I can’t wait.” She said with a smile before leaning between the front seats.“Let me see yours mama.” Karla smiled as she twisted in her seat to show off the small black and white butterfly Edd had tattooed on her wrist. The lines were slightly shaky and the shading a little heavy handed but over all it was a well drawn piece.

“Ain’t it beautiful?” She asked before turning to Edd. “Little more practice and I might just have to hire you.” Edd’s eyes widened.

“Really?” He asked. A surprising excitement rising up in his chest at the possibility.

“Absolutely.” Karla said happily. “Little more practice and you’ll be right as rain honey. I’d love to have some extra help around the parlor.” She finished before turning back around in her seat. They all fell into silence after that, the only sound being the radio playing softly. Edd turned back to admiring his tattoo, a large smile across his face.  _Could I really?....._


	8. Jasmine's words of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

It had been a little over a month since Edd had come to Texas. Jasmine’s Birthday had come and gone, and Edd was happy to be there with her as Karla gave her, her first tattoo. A beautifully detailed bundle of daisies on her left calf, with two intricate elephants. Their trunks intertwined over the lovely bouquet. Karla had allowed Edd to practice more and more with the tattoo gun as well, and he was proud to say he was becoming rather skilled at using it. His lines weren’t quite so harsh anymore. His hand much more steady.

Though Edd hadn’t tattooed any actually customers yet Karla had him start giving piercings, this too he was proud to say he had become quite skilled at as well. Being the nurse’s aide in school for so long Edd was use to the sight of blood and was confidant in his use of the many different needles and tools used for the different piercings. He was also rather impressed with the level of sanitation standards Karla set in her shop, and so was able to complete the sometimes messy tasks of his new job with little fear of his OCD or weariness of germs becoming a problem. It was safe to say that Edd was rather enjoying this new life of his. 

One night as Edd was cleaning up the closed shop, he was startled by an excited Karla, whom had just ended a call on her phone.

“Oh my babies are coming home!” She yelled with her hands up in the air.

“Excuse me?” Edd asked with an arched brow and soft smile toward the older women. 

“My son just called. Him and his friend are coming back from basic training this weekend!” She said happily. “Oh, I gotta call Diego and let him know we need to pick them up from the airport.” She finished before practically skipping to her office. Presumably to call her husband, Edd thought. He knew that they would be coming back soon, but knowing that they were actually all but on their way, made Edd nervous. He had heard a few stories about the other men while living with the family. They were both loud and rambunctious but friendly. One being their 21 year old son Dante and the other being his childhood friend Jaden. Whom also happened to be dating Jasmine. Though the family had assured him, Edd feared that with the men returning home that his presence would become unwelcome. 

'Oh dear I wonder how this will turn out' Edd thought nervously as he went back to his previous task of cleaning the shop.   
\--------------------------------------------  
The weekend came sooner than Edd would have liked, his nerves still getting the better of him. Both Diego and Karla would be making the nine hour drive to the air port in Austin to pick the boys up. Jasmine had offered to stay home with Edd, both not exactly thrilled by the idea of spending so many hours cooped up in a car.

“I left some money in the kitchen incase you two don’t feel like cooking. Make sure you keep your phone charged and close by incase I need to call you Jazzy. And don’t-“

“Honey they’ll be fine.” Diego said cutting off Karla’s fussing, a small smile on his face as he rested his large hand on her tiny shoulder. “They’re both adults and can take care of themselves. Besides it’s not like we’re gonna be gone that long. We should be back by tomorrow night.”

“Oh I know, I know.” Karla huffed in defeat. “I know you both’ll be okay. I just hate leaving you guys here alone. Sure ya’ll don’t wanna ride with us?” She asked hopefully.

Jasmine cased a glace at Edd and met his eye before rolling her own affectionately. A soft smile curling her lips. “We’ll be fine mama. Much as I’ve missed them, I don’t feel like sitting in a car for hours on end. Me and DD will probably just hang out around the house. Maybe order a pizza and watch a couple movies or something.” Edd smiled and arched a brow but said nothing. Seems she was set on the nickname she had chosen for him. 

“ ‘Eddward with two D’s’ is a mouth full. So Imma just call ya DD.” She had said one day with a large smile on her face. Proud of the name she had come up with.

“Yes ma’am. I assure you. We’ll both be alright on our own for the few hours the two of you are gone. As Jazz said, we’ll most likely laze around the house until your return.” Edd said to Karla through the open car window. Karla stuck her bottom lip out in a deep pout that caused the others to laugh.

“Well alrighty, if ya’ll are sure. We should be back sometime tomorrow night.” She said as she rolled up her window. After watching Diego pull out of the drive way Edd and Jasmine made their way back inside.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright DD what’s the deal?” Jasmine asked as she hopped over the couch to sit next to Edd, causing him to bounce slightly with the force of her landing.

“I’m not sure what you mean Jazz.” Edd said nervously.

“Oh come off it.” She said with a scoff. “You’ve been jumpy and fidgety for the past few days now. I may not have known you very long, but I can tell something’s up.” After a moment, were Edd didn’t respond, Jasmine’s face softened as she reached over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. “DD. I’m your friend. If something’s bothering you, you can talk to me.” Edd’s head shot up at that admission and was surprised to see the sincerity written across her face.  
Before Edd knew it tears brimmed his eyes as words seemed to pour out of his mouth of their own accord. It was much like the conversation he had had with Diego at the truck stop. He told her how happy his new life was making him, the fears he still had of other’s concerning his sexuality, his fear of being unwanted both when the men returned home and of himself being unwanted in general. A few hours and many tears later found Edd lying on the couch, his head resting in Jasmine’s lap as she tenderly ran her finger’s through his hair. His beanie long forgotten. She sat silently, listening intently as Edd spilled his heart out. When it seemed he had said his fill she opened her mouth to speak.

“DD. I say this because I’m your friend. But that…… is bull shit.” Edd turned his head slightly in her lap to look at her in surprise. But she continued on, ignoring him. “I get it. It’s okay to be scared. Hell I remember how scared Dante was when he first came out. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned, is that no matter what you say or do there’s always gonna be somebody talking shit. That’s just life. There are asswholes out there that get some sick high from bringing people down. All you can do is try and make yourself happy. If anything you’ll learn real quick who your real friends are. And ‘unwanted’? Are you kidding me? In the time that I’ve known you I swear you are so sweet and selfless that I don’t understand how such a big heart fits in that tiny body of your’s.

“And if that’s not enough, have you looked in a freaking mirror?” At this point Edd had sat back up and was looking at her in bewilderment. Though she carried on unfazed. “You have flawless pale skin. That gap in between your teeth when you smile is so freaking adorable. Your eyes are so big and blue it puts a Disney princess to shame. And your hair,” she said as she reach over to lift a lock off his shoulder. “Is so freaking gorgeous it’s unreal, I honestly don’t understand why you cover it with that thing.” As she cut her eyes to the beanie sitting on the table in front of them. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself from her rant. 

'Huh..I remember having a conversation like this with Dante.' She briefly thought before giving herself a mental shake as she turned to continue speaking to Edd.

“Look DD, all I’m trying to say is that I understand. I really do. All of this is still new to you. I just want you to know, that you’re not alone. Okay?” She said as she reached over to grab one of Edd’s hands in both of her smaller ones. “I’m with you. Mama and daddy are with you. And I’m sure Dante and Jaden will be too. And who knows, “ she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk,” maybe you and Dante will get real ‘friendly’.” She finished with a wink and wiggle of her eyebrows.

Edd’s already flushed cheeks became a bright red at her statement. “Good heaven’s Jasmine! Don’t say things like that!” He said in embarrassment as he reached up to pull his beanie over his eyes, only to realize it wasn’t there. Jasmine barked out a laugh as she reached over to give Edd a tight hug.

“Hey, I’m just saying. Ya never know.” She said with a smile. “ I’m gonna order us some pizza, how ‘bout you pick us out a movie yeah?” Effectively changing the subject as she made her way into the kitchen for the delivery number.


	9. Best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

After bingeing on pizza and scifi movies, both Eddward and Jasmine fell asleep in the livingroom as the credits to their last film continued to play. Since the following morning was Friday they both woke at dawn as usual and went for their walk, Edd deciding to do a little cleaning to help calm his still fraid nerves once Jazz had left for school.

Jazz returned home to find Edd scrubbing away at the kitchen floor on his hands and knees, a bucket of soapy water beside him. She raised a brow in surprise as she took notice of how spotless the kitchen was. Edd still hadent noticed her as she crept around him to poke her head into the livingroom. Her brows now scrunched in confusion to see that he had deep cleaned it too. Their scattered pizza boxes from the night before long gone. 

"DD what in the WORLD are you doing?" She asked as she turned back to look at him. Edd jumped slightly before looking over his shoulder. He gave her a small smile before returning to his task.

"Good afternoon Jazz. I thought perhaps I'd do a bit of cleaning while you were at school."

"A bit?" She asked as he continued to scrub at the already shining linoleum. "This is more than a bit DD. Whats with the nesting?"

"I simply thought that it'd be nice for them to come back to a clean house and a fresh meal." He said with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Would you like to help me cook dinner Jazz?"

Jasmine could tell Edd was still worried about what would happen once her boyfriend and brother got back. She decided to not to bring it up again for now and instead smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sure D. What are we making?"

 

A few hours later the smell of roasted chicken and vegetables wafted though out the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

With their stomachs full and the rest of the food packed away Jazz and Edd decided on a fantasy marathon. Just as the wizard on screen yelled 'You shall not pass!' Jazz's phone started to buzz. She smiled when she read the caller ID. 

"Hey mama." She said as Edd paused the film, the frozen image of cheering dwarfs and giant stone creatures on the verge of crumbling. "Ok...... Yeah that's fine. Me and DD made dinner. Its in the frigde for when you guys get home......Ok...... Love you too. Bye."  
She hung up the phone before reaching for remote control. " There was a wreck, so the road they're on is grid locked til it gets cleaned up. Mama said they probably wont get back til well after midnight." She said as went to play the movie again.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned toward it. What she saw made her heart clench in her chest. Edd had reached up to grab his hat, something she knew he did when he was nervous, his knuckles white with how tightly he was holding it. His eyes were clouded over, his chest rising and falling in short bursts as his entire frame shook. 

Jazz put the remote back onto the coffee table before turning to Edd. She reached over to gentle remove his trembling hands from the vice grip on his beanie and held them softly in her own. 

"DD?" She asked softly, not wanting to overwhelm him anymore than he already seemed to be."DD talk to me. What's going on?"

They sat in silence for the next few minute as Edd held on to Jazz's hands like a life line. Her heart breaking as she watched him battle his demons alone, fighting to break out of his panic induced haze. Finally, after a few minutes of trying to slow his erratic thoughts and heart Edd was able to ease the tight grip he had on Jazz's hands. When he looked at her he saw worry and concern written across her face.

"My apologies Jasmine. I don't know what came over me." He said as he removed his hands from hers. Clearing his throat to try and rid himself of the tightness he still felt there.

"Seems to me like you just had a panic attack D." She said, watching him warily. She knew from experience how stressed and drained one can be after a panic attack. Dante's use to get pretty bad, but never as bad as the one Edd just had. His slim frame still giving off little tremmers, his breathing still unsteady. She slowly reached over to lay her hand on his shoulder. Her heart breaking a little more when he flinched at her touch.

"You know can talk to me D. No matter what, you can talk to me." She said softly as she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"I assure you Jasmine. I'm fine." Edd said as he tried to ignore how difficult it felt to breathe. 

"We've been through this D. You can't lie to me. I know you too well." Jazz said with a half smile and another squeeze of his shoulder. They both gave a small laugh before sobering again. "I mean it DD. You can talk to me. No matter what it is I'm here for you." Edd looked away and clenched his fists again before rurning to face her.

"I'm scared Jazz." He said quietly. "I've never felt so accepted. Like I truly belong somewhere. I know I've only been with you and your family for such a short time, but I can say without hesitation I've never been so happy. I'm afraid that once everyone returns home that that will change, and I feel horrible for that."

"I can understand that." Said Jazz. "Change scares the crap outta me too. And I won't promise that nothing will change. What I can promise though is that you will NEVER feel alone as long as I'm around." Jazz smiled as she saw Edd's eyes widen as his eyebrows shot up so high his hat shifted from the action. "I love my family and Jaden, but I've never really had a true FRIEND. My personality can be a little......'intense' for some people." She said as she reached back to rub her neck.

"Intense is an understatement." Edd said with a smirk. The light in his eyes starting to return. "Guess it helps make up for you small stature." 

"Hey now," she said with a mock glare as she gave is arm a light swat. "Small I may be, timid I am not." Causing them both to laugh.

"Your my best friend D." She continued as their laughing calmed. "No matter what happens, we'll get through it together."

Edd smiled at her. His eyes soft and open. He reached over to squeeze her hands. "Together." He said happily. All earlier traces of his pain gone as his eyes crinkled as his smile grew.

They both turned to face the television again and restarted the movie. A few minutes later as they sat close together, the screen starting to blur as they both began to drift to sleep, Edd leaned his head toward Jazz.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah D?"

"You're my best friend too....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while... a long while. Sorry about that. Past few months have been hectic.
> 
> **Kudos to tou if you know what movie they're watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty good idea how I want this story to go, so hopefully it'll be updated fairly regularly. *fingers crossed* but nothing for sure. It's gonna start kinda sad the first few chapters but it'll get better, I promise.......but it also might get a little worse first. `\\(^.^)/` Sorry not sorry.


End file.
